jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Literaturtipp der Woche/Archiv2008
Literaturtipp Woche 1, 2008 left|120px|Feindkontakt Feindkontakt ist der erste Roman der Republic-Commando-Reihe. Das Buch, dessen Handlung auf dem Videospiel Republic Commando basiert, wurde von Karen Traviss geschrieben und ist im September des Jahres 2005 vom Dino-Verlag in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse wenige Monate nach den Ereignissen von Angriff der Klonkrieger (22 VSY). Wo reguläre Truppen überfordert sind und Jedi-Ritter nicht in Frage kommen, werden die härtesten und besten Exemplare der republikanischen Klonarmee eingesetzt: die Republic Commandos. Speziell geschult für den Einsatz weit hinter den feindlichen Linien, führen sie einen erbarmungslosen Krieg gegen die Widersacher der Republik. Eine Gruppe von vier Troopern wird von ihrer Einheit getrennt und ist ab sofort auf sich alleine gestellt. Mit Hilfe einer gestrandeten Jedi bahnen sie sich ihren Weg durch Feindesland, in dem das Verderben hinter jeder Ecke lauert! Die Republic Commandos müssen einmal mehr unter Beweis stellen, aus welchem Holz sie geschnitzt sind...mehr Woche 3, 2008 left|120px|Das Kino des George Lucas Das Kino des George Lucas ist ein biografisches Buch, welches ausführlich das Leben von George Lucas behandelt. Auf über 263 Seiten werden verschiedene Interviews, Zeitzeugenberichte und bisher unveröffentlichte Bilder aufgezeigt, die den persönlichen Werdegang des Regisseurs analysieren und dabei seine Projekte als Autor, Editor und Produzent sowie seine anderen Leistungen in der Filmindustrie, wie zum Beispiel der Gründung von Industrial Light and Magic, Skywalker Sound und Lucasfilm, behandeln. Das Buch wurde im April des Jahres 2005 vom Schwarzkopf & Schwarzkopf Verlag herausgegeben. Ursprünglich wurde es von Marcus Hearn verfasst und anschließend von Georg Guillemin in die deutsche Sprache übersetzt. Es ist die erste offiziell von Lucasfilm abgesegnete Biografie von George Lucas. Ausführliche Beachtung erfahren George' Lucas größere Kinoproduktionen wie THX 1138, American Graffiti, seine sechsteilige Star-Wars-Saga und die Indiana-Jones-Trilogie.mehr Woche 4, 2008 left|120px|Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith ist eine Comicgeschichte, die von Kevin J. Anderson geschrieben und vom Feest-Verlag im Jahr 1997 in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Die Handlung des Comics spielt im Jahr 5000 VSY und schildert die Entstehung des Großen Hyperraumskriegs. Eintausend Jahre bevor Exar Kun und Ulic Qel-Droma ihre Kräfte vereinten, um sich einer Schlacht zu stellen, die als der Sith-Krieg in die Geschichte einging, waren die Grenzen der Galaxie noch unklar und weite Teile des Weltalls unerforscht. Hyperraumkundschafter durchstreiften das All, um neue Hyperraumwege zu finden und Handelsbeziehungen aufzubauen. Gav und Jori Daragon sind zwei dieser wagemutigen Kundschafter, die in den Machtkampf zwischen Ludo Kressh und Naga Sadow geraten, die beide die Herrschaft über das Sith-Imperium für sich beanspruchen.mehr Woche 15, 2008 left|120px|Darth Bane – Schöpfer der Dunkelheit Darth Bane – Schöpfer der Dunkelheit ist ein eigenständiger Roman, der die Geschichte des Dunklen Lords der Sith Darth Bane erzählt. Er verfolgt das Leben Darth Banes von seinen frühen Jahren in den Mienen von Apatros, noch unter dem Namen Dessel, bis hin zur fast endgültigen Vernichtung der Sith, bei der Bane der einzige Überlebende ist. Frieden ist eine Lüge. Es gibt nur Leidenschaft. Durch Leidenschaft erlange ich Kraft. Durch Kraft erlange ich Macht. Durch Macht erlange ich den Sieg. Der Sieg zerbricht meine Ketten.mehr Woche 16, 2008 left|120px|Boba Fett - Eine neue Bedrohung Boba Fett – Eine neue Bedrohung ist der fünfte Roman der Boba-Fett-Romanreihe. Das Buch wurde von Elizabeth Hand geschrieben und ist im Juli des Jahres 2004 vom Dino-Verlag in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse zweieinhalb Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Angriff der Klonkrieger (20 VSY). Wer für Jabba the Hutt arbeitet, tut alles, was von ihm verlangt wird – das Risiko spielt dabei keine Rolle. Als jüngster Rekrut unter Jabbas Kopfgeldjägern, muss sich Boba Fett aber erst noch beweisen... Seine Feuertaufe führt ihn direkt in die Wirren der Klonkriege. General Grievous ist der Drahtzieher des geplanten Sturzes der Republik; ein mächtiger und unerbittlicher Gegner, der unbesiegbar zu sein scheint. Als er auf Boba Fett trifft, stehen die Zeichen auf Sturm – und eine Vielzahl unschuldiger Leben ist bedroht.mehr Woche 17, 2008 left|120px|Jedi vs. Sith Jedi vs. Sith ist der 9. Sonderband von Dino-Panini. Die Handlung spielt ungefähr 1000 Jahre vor Luke Skywalkers Geburt und erzählt von den Geschehnissen rund um die Schlacht von Ruusan, dem Fall von Rain zur dunklen Seite der Macht und der Gründung der legendären „Rule of Two“ von Darth Bane. 1000 Jahre vor der Schlacht um Yavin... ''Die Jungendlichen Tomcat, Bug und Rain haben einen Traum: Sie wollen zu den wagemutigsten Helden der Galaxis gehören, den Kämpfern des Lichts - zu den Jedi. Doch schon bald bekommen sie die gefährlichen Schattenseiten des Kriegerdaseins am eigenen Leib zu spüren. In der gigantischen Schlacht von Ruusan treffen sie auf die dunklen Lords der Sith und erleben atemberaubende Abenteuer, die ihre kühnsten Vorstellungen übertreffen. Doch im Kampf gegen die furchteinflößenden Lords lauert eine Gefahr, schlimmer als der Tod - der verlockende Sog zur dunklen Seite der Macht.mehr Woche 18, 2008 left|120px|Republic Commando - Triple Zero 'Republic Commando - Triple Zero' ist der zweite Roman der Republic-Commando-Reihe. Das Buch, dessen Handlung auf dem Videospiel Republic Commando basiert, wurde von Karen Traviss geschrieben und ist im Mai des Jahres 2006 vom Dino-Verlag in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse ein Jahr nach den Ereignissen von ''Angriff der Klonkrieger (21 VSY). Die Schlacht um Geonosis markierte den Ausbruch der blutigen Klonkriege. Jetzt haben sich die beiden Kriegsparteien in einem Patt festgefahren, das nur durch Elite-Truppen wie die Omega Squad durchbrochen werden kann. Eine Klon-Kommando-Einheit mit beeindruckendem Kampfgeschick und einem tödlichen Waffenarsenal. Für die Omegas bedeutet das Routine: Sabotage, Spionage, Angriffe aus dem Hinterhalt und Eliminierungsaufträge - weit hinter den feindlichen Linien. Doch als der Trupp in Windeseile nach Coruscant versetzt wird, müssen die Commandos feststellen, dass sich die Hauptwelt der Republik in den gefährlichsten Brennpunkt des Krieges gewandelt hat. Der jüngste Vorstoß der Separatisten hinterließ Spuren, die direkt zu einem Terror-Netzwerk der Seps auf Coruscant führen, das von einem Maulwurf im Hauptquartier der Republik geleitet wird. Um den Spion zu entlarven und ein Terror-Netzwerk inmitten einer von Zivilisten bewohnten Welt zu vernichten, sind ganz spezielle Talente und Fähigkeiten vonnöten. Ein heikler Auftrag für die Omega-Squad, denn ein Erfolg bedeutet zwar nicht den Sieg im Klonkrieg, aber ein Scheitern der Mission auf jeden Fall die sichere Niederlage. mehr Woche 19, 2008 left|120px|Die Abtrünnigen Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die Abtrünnigen ist der erste Roman der Das-Erbe-der-Jedi-Ritter-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von R. A. Salvatore geschrieben und ist im November des Jahres 2000 von Blanvalet in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse 21 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (25 NSY). Mehr als 20 Jahre nach der Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter wird die Republik wieder von inneren und äußeren Kräften bedroht. Nom Anor, ein charismatischer Anführer, bringt die Leidenschaften zum Kochen und versucht, die aufgeheizte Atmosphäre für sich zu nutzen. Und noch während sich die Jedi auf die inneren Probleme konzentrieren, nähert sich eine weitere Bedrohung unbemerkt vom äußersten Rand der Galaxis... ''Und plötzlich befinden sich Luke, Mara, Leia, Han Solo und Chewbacca zusammen mit den Solo-Kindern abermals im Zentrum eines gigantischen Kriegs der Sterne.mehr Woche 20, 2008 1.jpg|left|120px|Die Geheimwaffe Der letzte Jedi – Die Geheimwaffe ist der siebte Roman der Der-letzte-Jedi-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Jude Watson geschrieben und ist im Juli des Jahres 2007 vom Panini-Verlag in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse ein Jahr nach den Ereignissen von Die Rache der Sith (18 VSY). In der Abgeschiedenheit des Planeten Bellassa konstruiert das Imperium eine neue Geheimwaffe. Großmoff Tarkin und Darth Vader tragen persönlich dafür Sorge, dass das Geheimnis ein Geheimnis bleibt – dabei werden sie von keinem Geringeren unterstützt als Ferus Olin! Hat der ehemalige Padawan und Rebellenführer die Seiten gewechselt oder versucht er nur seinen Planet zu retten und die Pläne der Geheimwaffe zu stehlen? Ferus muss seine wahren Absichten im Verborgenen halten – oder er läuft Gefahr nur ein weiteres Opfer der Dunklen Seite der Macht zu werden.mehr Woche 21, 2008 1.jpg|left|120px|Der Sith-Krieg Der Sith-Krieg wurde von Kevin J. Anderson geschrieben und ist 1996 von Feest in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Comic schildert ein Teilgebiet des Ersten Sith-Kriegs. Sechs Monate sind vergangen, seit Exar Kun und Ulic Qel-Droma ihre Kräfte vereint haben, um das Goldene Zeitalter der Sith zurückzubringen. Während Exar Kun auf Ossus junge Studenten um sich versammelt, um sie in den Sith-Lehren zu unterrichten, hat Qel-Droma die großen Raumschiffswerften von Foerost erobert und plant nun, Coruscant, das Zentrum der republikanischen Regierung, anzugreifen.mehr Woche 22, 2008 1.jpg|left|120px|Die Meister der Macht Die Meister der Macht ist der dritte und letzte Teil der Jedi-Akademie-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Kevin J. Anderson geschrieben und ist im August des Jahres 1995 von VGS in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse sieben Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (11 NSY). Die Neue Republik|neue Allianz wird von mächtigen Gegnern bedroht: Während ein neuer Prototyp des Todessterns Kurs auf sein erstes Ziel nimmt, droht der von der dunklen Seite der Macht besessene Jedi-Adept Kyp Durron, den gefürchteten ''Sonnenhammer gegen das Universum einzusetzen. Kann Han Solo ihn stoppen? Wird Luke Skywalker, der nach einem schweren Kampf zwischen Leben und Tod schwebt, seine neu gegründete Jedi-Akademie schützen können? Und kann Prinzessin Leia ihren jüngsten Sohn Anakin aus den Händen der imperialen Agenten befreien?'' mehr Woche 23, 2008 1.jpg|left|120px|Soldat des Imperiums Soldat des Imperiums ist das erste Buch der Dark Forces-Trilogie. Das Buch wurde von William C. Dietz geschrieben und ist in Deutschland im Feest Verlag veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse ein Jahr vor Eine neue Hoffnung (0 VSY). Kyle Katarn, Absolvent der Militärakademie, würde sein Leben opfern, um dem Imperium zu Diensten zu sein. Als sein Vater bei einem Angriff imperialer Streitkräfte den Tod findet, muß Kyle erkennnen, daß die scheinbar Guten nicht unbedingt wirklich auf der guten Seite stehen. Kyle erfährt von Mitgliedern der Rebellenalianz, daß sein Vater tatsächlich die Sache der Republik und deren Kampf gegen die tyrannische Herrschaft des Imperiums unterstützte.mehr Woche 24, 2008 1.jpg|left|120px|Die Dunkle Seite der Macht Die Dunkle Seite der Macht ist der zweite Roman der Thrawn Trilogie. Das Buch wurde von Timothy Zahn geschrieben und ist im Juli des Jahres 1993 von Goldmann in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse fünf Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (9 NSY). Großadmiral Thrawn setzt seine Angriffe auf die Neue Republik fort, die von innen durch die Wühlarbeit eines imperialen Agenten zunehmend geschwächt wird. Während Han Solo und Lando Calrissian alles daransetzen, die Identität des Agenten zu ermitteln, versucht Prinzessin Leia, die mörderischen Noghri als Verbündete zu gewinnen. Auf ihrer Heimatwelt Honoghr stößt sie auf ein schreckliches Geheimnis und ein verdammtes Volk, das nur eine Chance hat, sich vom Imperium zu lösen - um den Preis des eigenen Untergangs.mehr Woche 25, 2008 1.jpg|left|120px|X-Wing: Isards Rache X-Wing: Isards Rache ist der achte Roman der X-Wing-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Michael A. Stackpole geschrieben und ist im Oktober des Jahres 2000 bei Blanvalet in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse fünf Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (9 NSY). Die Sonderstaffel ist die wagemutigste Einsatztruppe der Rebellenallianz. Tollkühn stellt sie sich der beinahe unlösbaren Aufgabe, in die Festung des imperialen Kriegsherrn Krennel einzudringen. Doch als sie ihrer Vernichtung ins Auge sehen, kommt ein Hilfsangebot von einer alten Intimfeindin: Der heimtückischen Ysanne Isard. Der Preis ist verdammt hoch, und Wedge Antilles ist sicher, dass die Isard ein doppeltes Spiel treibt...mehr Woche 26, 2008 1.jpg|left|120px|Der Kampf des Jedi Der Kampf des Jedi ist ein eigenständiger Star Wars-Roman, der von Michael A. Stackpole geschrieben und im Mai des Jahres 2001 von Heyne in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse sieben Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (11 NSY). Zwölf Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin, in der Luke Skywalker und die Kampfpiloten der X-Flügler-Staffel den Todesstern zerstörten, erlebt die Galaxis eine Phase relativer Ruhe. Doch das gilt nicht für alle Bürger der Neuen Republik. Als seine Frau entführt wird, quittiert Corran Horn, Jagdflieger des Renegaten-Geschwaders, den Dienst und absolviert Skywalkers Jedi-Praxeum, um auf eigene Faust Nachforschungen anstellen zu können. Dabei stößt er auf eine gefährliche Gegnerin, abtrünnige Jedi und auf die dunklen Geister seiner Vergangenheit.mehr Woche 27, 2008 1.jpg|left|120px|Skywalkers Erbe Skywalkers Erbe ist der 36. Sonderband von Panini Comics und enthält die gleichnamige Comicgeschichte aus der Legacy-Reihe. Der Comic wurde von John Ostrander geschrieben und von Jan Duursema gezeichnet. Er erzählt von den Geschehnissen rund 100 Jahre nach dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg (130 NSY). Wir lassen eine neue Ära beginnen: Hundert Jahre nach der Schlacht um Endor hat sich die Galaxie verändert. Die letzten Jedi stehen mit dem Rücken zur Wand, denn die Sith haben sich erneut erhoben und sind mächtiger denn je. Die einzige Hoffnung ist der letzte Nachkomme des einstigen Allianzhelden Luke Skywalker. Doch dieser Mann hat scheinbar sehr wenig mit seinem berühmten Vorfahren gemein... Der Auftakt zu einer brandneuen Ära im Star Wars Universum hat begonnen ... und diesmal sieht es ganz so aus, als ob die Dunkle Seite die eindeutig besseren Karten hat! mehr Woche 28, 2008 1.jpg|left|120px|Han Solo - Der Pilot Han Solo - Der Pilot ist der erste Roman der Han Solo Trilogie. Das Buch wurde von A. C. Crispin geschrieben und ist im August des Jahres 1999 von Heyne in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse zehn Jahre vor den Ereignissen von Eine neue Hoffnung (10 VSY). Auf dem Planeten Ylesia gerät Han Solo in die Fänge heimtückischer Priester. Nur knapp kommt Han Solo bei seinem Fluchtversuch vom Raumschiff des niederträchtigen Garris Shrike mit dem Leben davon. Er heuert auf dem Planeten Ylesia als Pilot an. Bald wird ihm jedoch klar, dass die obskuren Priester, die den Planeten kontrollieren, mit aller Macht versuchen, ihre Herrschaft auszudehnen. Keiner der zahlreichen religiösen Pilger, die zu Wallfahrten kommen, hat Ylesia je wieder in Freiheit verlassen. Zusammen mit der Pilgerin Bria versucht Han, den Priestern zu entrinnen. Aber sein Bewacher, das katzenähnliche Wesen Muuurgh, belauscht ihre Fluchtpläne. mehr Woche 29, 2008 1.jpg|left|120px|Chewbacca (Comic) Der Comic Chewbacca wurde vom Dino-Verlag im August 2000 im vierten Sonderband veröffentlicht. Die Geschichten wurden von Darko Macan und geschrieben und von Brent Anderson und Igor Kordey gezeichnet. Die Handlung erzählt verschiedene Abschnitte von Chewbaccas Leben nach. Die Allianz hat einen ihrer größten Helden verloren! Jahrzehnte lang war der Wookiee der treueste Freund Han Solos und Luke Skywalkers, sowie loyaler Beschützer der Familie Organa-Solo. Seite an Seite mit den Lichtgestalten der Rebellion bekämpfte er das Böse in der Galaxis bis zu dem Tag, an dem er in einem wagemutigen Einsatz schließlich sein Leben für das Größte aller Ideale gab: Die Freiheit. In den Tagen nach den tragischen Ereignissen, die zu Chewies Tod führten, suchen die beiden Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO diejenigen Personen auf, die dem tapferen Wookiee am nächsten standen. Sie alle schildern persönliche Erlebnisse, die sie mit Chewbacca für immer verbinden. So kommen u.a. sowohl Chewies geliebte Frau Mallatobuck, sein Vater Attichitcuk und seine engsten Freunde Luke, Han und Leia zu Wort. Auf diese Weise entsteht eine faszinierende Charakteristik des wohl berühmtesten Bewohners des Waldplaneten Kashyyyk. mehr Woche 30, 2008 1.jpg|left|120px|Vor dem Sturm Vor dem Sturm ist der erste Teil der Schwarzen-Flotte-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Michael P. Kube-McDowell geschrieben und ist im September 1997 von VGS als gebundene Ausgabe in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Im Jahr 1998 veröffentlichte Heyne eine Taschenbuchausgabe. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse zwölf Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (16 NSY). Zwölf Jahre sind seit dem Kampf von Endor vergangen, und endlich ist eine Zeit des Friedens für die Galaxis angebrochen. Die Überreste des Imperiums sind zerstreut, und dank einer neuen Generation tapferer Jedi-Ritter wächst das Ansehen der Neuen Republik von Tag zu Tag. Doch die Ruhe ist trügerisch: Während Luke sich auf die gefährliche Suche nach der verschollenen Familie seiner geheimnisvollen Mutter macht, sieht sich Leia mit einer Aufgabe konfrontiert, die mehr von ihr verlangt als ihr diplomatisches Geschick - das Volk der Yevethaner strebt einen Krieg an, wie ihn die Galaxis nie zuvor gesehen hat... mehr Woche 31, 2008 left|120px|Entführung nach Dathomir Entführung nach Dathomir ist ein eigenständiger Star-Wars-Roman. Das Buch wurde von Dave Wolverton geschrieben und ist im August des Jahres 1994 von Heyne in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse vier Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (8 NSY). Die Liebe der Prinzessin Leia zu Han Solo wird auf eine harte Bewährungsprobe gestellt, als der Thronfolger der verbotenen Welten von Hapan um ihre Hand anhält. Han entschließt sich zu einer verzweifelten Aktion: Er entführt die Prinzessin auf den Planeten Dathomir, der mitten im Herrschaftsgebiet des feindlichen Kriegsherren liegt. Doch lauern dort die schrecklichen Nachtschwestern. mehr Woche 32, 2008 left|120px|Die große Verschwörung Die große Verschwörung ist der dritte und letzte Roman der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Kevin William Jeter geschrieben und ist im August des Jahres 2002 von Heyne in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse bis ein Jahr nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (4 NSY). Als Boba Fett auf Beweise für die Beteiligung Prinz Xizors an der Ermordung von Luke Skywalkers Tante und Onkel stößt, macht er sich damit einen Feind, den selbst er fürchtet. Fett gerät außerdem an eine junge Frau mit Namen Neelah, die an Gedächtnisverlust leidet und möglicherweise der Schlüssel zur Lösung des Rätsels ist - oder ein Köder, der ihn in einen tödlichen Hinterhalt locken soll... mehr Woche 33, 2008 left|120px|Darth Maul – Der Schattenjäger Darth Maul – Der Schattenjäger ist ein Star-Wars-Roman, der schwerpunktmäßig die Missionen von Darth Maul abhandelt. Das Buch wurde von Michael Reaves geschrieben und ist im Mai des Jahres 2002 von Blanvalet in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse sechs Monate vor den Ereignissen von Die dunkle Bedrohung (32 VSY). Der ruchlose Sith-Lord Darth Sidious bereitet sich darauf vor, der Republik den ersten großen Schlag zu versetzen, der sie ins Verderben reißen soll. Als einer seiner Helfershelfer zum Verräter wird und gegen gute Bezahlung seine Pläne an den Informationsmakler Lorn Pavan verkauft, sieht er sich zum Handeln gezwungen. Er schickt seinen besten Schüler aus - Darth Maul, den Schattenjäger. Darth Maul ist ein Schüler des Bösen und selbst einer der legendären Sith, eines Ordens, der sich der dunklen Seite der Macht verschrieben hat. Die Zukunft der Republik hängt an einem seidenen Faden... mehr Woche 34, 2008 left|120px|Planet der Verlorenen Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Planet der Verlorenen ist der sechste Roman der Das-Erbe-der-Jedi-Ritter-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Kathy Tyers geschrieben und ist im Oktober des Jahres 2003 von Blanvalet in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse 22 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. Während sich immer mehr Flüchtlinge vor den Alienkriegern der Yuuzhan Vong in Sicherheit bringen, droht der Planet Duro zu einer lebensfeindlichen Hölle zu verkommen. Da Duro jedoch von größter strategischer Bedeutung für das Auffangen der Flüchtlingsströme ist, bemühen sich Han Solo und sein Sohn Jacen um die Eindämmung der aufkeimenden Zwistigkeiten. Allerdings ahnt keiner der Beteiligten, wie sehr die Zeit drängt: Denn die Yuuzhan Vong haben Duro zu ihrem nächsten Angriffsziel erkoren... mehr Woche 35, 2008 left|120px|Die Macht des Todessterns Die Macht des Todessterns ist ein 479-seitiger Roman, der schwerpunktmäßig von dem Bau des Todessterns, dessen erste Einsätze und schließlich von seiner Zerstörung erzählt. Hierbei wird aus der Sicht verschiedener Wesen und Personen erzählt, und erklärt, wie sie auf den Todesstern gekommen sind und was sie zum Aufbau von diesem beigetragen haben, sowie von deren späteren Schicksal. Der Roman wurde in einer Gemeinschaftsarbeit von Michael Reaves und Steve Perry geschrieben und kam im Original am 16. Oktober 2007 und in Deutschland im Juli 2008 heraus. Das Buch spielt einige Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin bis kurz nach der Schlacht von Yavin. Der Todesstern – die gewaltigste Waffe, die jemals im Imperium ersonnen wurde; groß wie ein Mond und mit ausreichend Feuerkraft ausgestattet, um einen ganzen Planeten zu vernichten. Doch der Todesstern wäre wertlos gewesen, hätte es nicht Tausende von Männern und Frauen gegeben, die ihn gesteuert und die Waffensysteme bedient haben. Wer waren diese Männer und Frauen? Was hat sie dazu gebracht, sich an Bord dieses Monstrums zu begeben? Waren sie freiwillig dort – oder hatte man sie gezwungen? Dies ist ihre Geschichte... mehr Woche 36, 2008 left|120px|Schatten des Imperiums (Roman) Schatten des Imperiums ist ein eigenständiger Star-Wars-Roman, der von Steve Perry geschrieben und im September des Jahres 1996 von VGS in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse unmittelbar nach den Ereignissen von Das Imperium schlägt zurück (3 NSY bis 4 NSY). Darth Vader bereitet alles vor, um Luke Skywalker in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Er kann nicht ahnen, dass er nur eine Schachfigur in einem Spiel ist, das Xizor, den dunklen Prinz der Unterweltorganisation „Schwarze Sonne“, an die Spitze der Macht bringen soll. Während Luke von einer Gruppe Kopfgeldjäger unter Führung der Replikantin Guri verfolgt wird, kämpft Prinzessin Leia um das Leben Han Solos, der immer noch in einen Karbonitblock eingefroren ist. Als die Situation ausweglos erscheint, setzt sie alles auf eine Karte – und bittet Xizor um seine Hilfe. Fasziniert von seinem raubtierhaften Charisma, provoziert Leia so ein Spiel auf Leben und Tod... mehr Woche 37, 2008 left|120px|Der Pakt von Bakura Der Pakt von Bakura ist ein Star-Wars-Roman, der schwerpunktmäßig die Abenteuer von Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa und Han Solo zur Zeit der Rebellen-Allianz behandelt. Das Buch wurde von Kathy Tyers geschrieben und ist im Oktober 1993 beim Heyne-Verlag in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse wenige Tage nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (4 NSY). Die Rebellen erholen sich gerade vom Sieg über Darth Vader und den Imperator. Doch schon bahnt sich eine neue Gefahr an: Der Angriff einer schrecklichen Macht droht alles zu zerstören, wofür Luke Skywalker und seine Mitstreiter so verzweifelt gekämpft haben...' Kaltblütige Reptilien greifen mit dem Ziel an, die absolute Herrschaft über das gesamte Universum zu erlangen und die Menschheit zu versklaven.'' mehr Woche 38, 2008 left|120px|Yoda – Pfad der Dunkelheit ''Yoda – Pfad der Dunkelheit'' ist ein Star-Wars-Roman, der schwerpunktmäßig die Abenteuer von Yoda zur Zeit der Klonkriege behandelt. Das Buch wurde von Sean Stewart geschrieben und im Januar des Jahres 2007 von Blanvalet in Deutschland veröffentlicht. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse zweieinhalb Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Angriff der Klonkrieger (20 VSY). Während die Klonkriege eskalieren, erhält der weise Jedi-Meister Yoda eine überraschende Botschaft: Graf Dooku, sein abtrünniger Schüler und erbitterter Gegenspieler, soll sich zu Friedensverhandlungen bereit erklärt haben. Doch Yoda bleibt misstrauisch und vermutet eine Falle des heimtückischen Grafen. Gleichwohl kann Yoda ein Angebot, das Millionen von Leben retten würde, nicht einfach ausschlagen. Mit zwei vertrauten Jedi-Rittern und ihren Schülern bricht Yoda zu dem schicksalhaften Treffen auf, wohl wissend, dass ihm die vielleicht schwierigste Mission seines Lebens bevorsteht... mehr Woche 39, 2008 left|120px|Darklighter (Comic) ''Darklighter'' ist der 18. Sonderband von Dino-Panini und enthält die gleichnamige Comicgeschichte der Imperium-Reihe. Der Comic wurde von Paul Chadwick geschrieben und von Doug Wheatley gezeichnet. Er erzählt von den Geschehnissen während den Ereignissen von Eine neue Hoffnung (0 VSY). Ein Name – eine Legende! Biggs Darklighter war Luke Skywalkers Freund und Vorbild auf dem öden Planeten Tatooine. Als Kadett der imperialen Akademie lernte er das Imperium und dessen Methoden zu hassen. Darklighters Bestimmung war es, einer der besten Kampfpiloten der Allianz zu werden. Star Wars Sonderband 18 schildert Biggs Darklighters Weg aus den endlosen Wüsten Tatooines direkt in das Cockpit der legendären X-Wing-Jäger, seine heldenhaften Taten als Mitglied der Rogue Squadron sowie seine letzte furiose Schlacht in den Gräben des ersten Todessterns. Eine brandneue, spektakuläre Storyline aus der Imperium-Reihe im edlen Sonderbandformat! mehr Woche 40, 2008 left|120px|Dressing a Galaxy ''Dressing a Galaxy'' – Die Star Wars-Kostüme ist ein 215-seitiger Bildband, der die Kostüme zu allen sechs Star-Wars-Filmepisoden und deren Entstehung behandelt. Das Buch wurde von Trisha Biggar, der Kostümdesignerin der Prequel-Trilogie geschrieben und vom Schwarzkopf & Schwarzkopf-Verlag im April 2005 veröffentlicht. Die Star-Wars-Filme sind zu einem festen Bestandteil unseres Film-Kulturguts geworden. Ihre geheimnisumrankten Mythen und Geschichten schöpfen einen großen Teil ihrer Kraft aus den exquisiten und kunstvollen Kostümen. "Dressing A Galaxy" präsentiert jene erstaunlichen Kostüme und bietet einen tiefen Einblick in ihre Entstehungsgeschichte - von den unaufdringlichen Jedi-Roben bis hin zu den üppigen Königsgewändern, von den dunklen Umhängen der Sith bis hin zu der strahlenden Eleganz des galaktischen Senats, von der kratzigen Kleidung der Bauern bis hin zur funktionalen Ausrüstung der Militärs. Trisha Biggar, die Kostümdesignerin der Star-Wars-Episoden I, II und III - Die dunkle Bedrohung, Angriff der Klonkrieger und Die Rache der Sith - begleitet uns durch den ausgeklügelten Prozess, bei dem aus Skizzen Kostüme entstehen, und führt die beeindruckenden, meist von Hand geschneiderten Leinwandergebnisse vor. mehr Woche 41, 2008 left|120px|Treueschwur ''Treueschwur'' ist ein eigenständiger Roman, der kurz nach der Zerstörung des ersten Todessterns spielt. Der Roman verfolgt die Geschichte von Mara Jade, die Hand des Imperators, sowie die der Crew des Millennium Falken, als auch die einer kleinen Gruppe von Sturmtruppen, einige Monate nach der Schlacht von Yavin. Daric LaRone ist ein Imperialer Sturmtruppler und damit ein fanatischer Kämpfer des Imperators – oder etwa nicht? Als der Todesstern den Planeten Alderaan zerstört, wird Darics Glaube an das Imperium so sehr erschüttert, dass er desertiert. Doch wie lange kann er in Freiheit bleiben, wenn ihm Mara Jade, die neu ernannte »Hand des Imperators«, auf der Spur ist? ''Endlich der Blick unter den Helm eines Imperialen Sturmtrupplers! '' mehr Woche 42, 2008 left|120px|Der König der Schmuggler ''Han Solo - Der König der Schmuggler'' ist der letzte Roman der Han Solo Trilogie. Das Buch wurde von A. C. Crispin geschrieben und ist im April des Jahres 2000 von Heyne in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse drei Jahre bis zu den Ereignissen von Eine neue Hoffnung (3 VSY bis 0 VSY). Endlich scheint das Glück auf Han Solos Seite. Er gewinnt bei einem Sabacc-Tunier und kann sich von dem Gewinn ein neues Raumschiff kaufen. Das schnellste in der Galaxis. Das macht ihn und Chewbacca zu den Königen der Schmuggler. Doch das Glück währt nicht lange, denn im Universum herrscht Krieg. Er schließt sich einer Widerstandsgruppe an und will zum großen Schlag gegen das Imperium ausholen, als die Dinge aus dem Lot geraten... mehr Woche 45, 2008 left|120px|Der dunkle Rivale ''Jedi-Padawan – Der dunkle Rivale'' ist der zweite Roman der Jedi-Padawan-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Jude Watson geschrieben und ist im November des Jahres 1999 in Deutschland erschienen. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse zwölf Jahre vor den Ereignissen von Die dunkle Bedrohung (44 VSY). Qui-Gon Jinn wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt. Wie soll er eine vertrauensvolle Beziehung zu dem jungen Obi-Wan Kenobi aufbauen, wenn der Verrat seines ersten Schülers Xanatos ihn noch verfolgt? Auch Xanatos war ein viel versprechender Padawan - bis die dunkle Seite der Macht sich zwischen sie drängte. Qui-Gon hatte angenommen, er wäre für immer verschwunden. Doch Xanatos ist zurück. Und er will Rache. mehr Woche 46, 2008 left|120px|Der dunkle Rivale ''Die Kundschafter'' ist ein Roman von Timothy Zahn und bildet mit Die Verschollenen eine Einheit. Es geht um das schon oft in Zahns Romanen angesprochene Extragalaktische Flugprojekt. Der Roman ist im März 2008 in Deutschland erschienen. Dies ist die Geschichte einer unvorstellbar kühnen Expedition: Wenige Jahre vor den Klonkriegen begaben sich fünfzigtausend Männer, Frauen und Kinder an Bord eines gigantischen Raumschiffes. Ihr Ziel: Die Kolonisierung ferner und bislang unbekannter Welten. Doch das Projekt stand von Anfang an unter einem ungünstigen Stern – denn mächtige Feinde wollten einen Erfolg der Mission mit allen Mitteln verhindern. Schnell begann für die Kolonisten der Kampf ums nackte Überleben ... Kurz vor dem Angriff der Klonkrieger werden Obi-Wan Kenobi und sein Padawan Anakin Teil einer der größten Legenden der Galaxis. mehr Woche 47, 2008 left|120px|Die Lords der Sith ''Die Lords der Sith'' wurde von Tom Veitch und Kevin J. Anderson geschrieben und ist 1995 von Feest unter dem Titel Die Lords von Sith in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Comic schildert ein Teilgebiet des Ersten Sith-Kriegs. Am 19. November 2008 wird Panini den Comic als Sonderband unter dem neuen Titel Die Lords der Sith auf den Markt bringen. Bereits 4000 Jahre vor Luke Skywalker durchstreiften die Jedi-Ritter die endlosen Weiten der Galaxis, um das Gleichgewicht gegen die zerstörerischen Kräfte der dunklen Seite der Macht aufrechtzuerhalten. Unter der Führung von Meister Arca stellen sich die jungen Jedi Cay und Ulic Qel-Droma, Nomi Sunrider, Shoaneb Culu, Oss Willum, Tott Doneeta und Dace Diath den dunklen Kräften, die vom Geist des Freedon Nadd herbeigerufen wurden. mehr Woche 48, 2008 left|120px|Planet der Verräter ''Planet der Verräter'' ist ein eigenständiger Star-Wars-Roman. Das Buch wurde von Greg Bear geschrieben und ist im August des Jahres 2001 von Blanvalet in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse drei Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die dunkle Bedrohung (29 VSY). Drei Jahre sind vergangen, seit Anakin Skywalker der Schüler Obi-Wan Kenobis wurde. Da trifft eine Schreckensmeldung ein: Vergere, eine junge Jedi, die den Auftrag hatte, auf Zonama Sekot ein legendäres Raumschiff zu erwerben, ist verschwunden. Obi-Wan und Anakin, die nun die Spur aufnehmen, ahnen nichts von den tödlichen Verlockungen des rätselhaften Planeten. Doch schon bald droht die Erforschung seiner Geheimnisse das Band zwischen dem jungen Schüler und seinem Meister zu zerreißen und konfrontiert Anakin mit seinen tiefsten Ängsten - und seinem finsteren Schicksal... mehr Woche 49, 2008 left|120px|The Force Unleashed ''The Force Unleashed''' ist die Romanadaption des gleichnamigen Multimedia-Projekts The Force Unleashed. Das Buch wurde von Sean Williams geschrieben und wurde ursprünglich für September 2007 angekündigt. Doch da das Videospiel zu ''The Force Unleased auf 2008 verschoben wurde, musste auch das Buch auf den 13. August 2008 verschoben werden. Das Buch wurde in englischer Sprache von Del Rey bzw. in Deutschland vom Panini Verlag veröffentlicht. Da die deutsche Ausgabe bereits im Juli 2008 erschien, somit einen Monat vor der englischen, konnte der Panini-Verlag nicht mehr rechtzeitig auf eine kurzfristig vorgenommene Namensänderung des Haupt-Protagonisten reagieren und druckte die erste Auflage, in der Starkiller später als Jacob Nion identifiziert wird, ab. Da von Panini angekündigt wurde, diesen Fehler in einer zweiten Auflage zu korrigieren, stellt die Erstauflage des Romans eine kleine Kuriosität dar. Der Untergang der Republik ist besiegelt. Die Streitkräfte der Separatisten sind vernichtet, die Mitglieder des Jedi-Rates sind fast ausnahmslos tot und der Orden in alle Winde zerstreut. Der selbsternannte Imperator Palpatine regiert die Galaxie mit eiserner Hand und hetzt seine Schergen auf die Spuren der restlichen Jedi. Vor allem Darth Vader jagt seine ehemaligen Meister mit verbissener Hartnäckigkeit. Ihm zur Seite steht sein Schüler, den der Dunkle Lord persönlich zu einer ebenso brutalen wie effektiven Waffe geschmiedet hat. Erbarmungslos spürt der junge Sith die letzten verbliebenen Jedi auf, mit dem Ziel sie zu vernichten. Doch Vaders Zögling trifft bald auf einen mehr als ebenbürtigen Gegner: Der Jedi-Häscher wird mit seinem innersten Selbst konfrontiert...mehr